Nicholas Nutbrown
Name: Nicholas Nutbrown Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: Southridge Hobbies and Interests: Baseball, friends, music (of all kinds, really) Appearance: Nicholas Nutbrown's distinctive feature is the long, black and gold striped curl that covers both his left ear and his left eye. His eyes are actually rather dark (a dark brown type of color, that could actually be mistaken for black), blending into his pupils. His lips are small and bright red, and they rarely ever stick outwards. He has a small, noticeable mole on his right cheek, although it never looks like he's ever noticed it before. He has a very tall stature, standing at no more than 6'5", since his legs are longer than most of his teammates. His clothes are one of the things that always seems to give off a sort of Gothic feel to them. He's always seen wearing some shade of black, no matter what time is it. The only other time where he isn't wearing black is when he's playing baseball, in which case, he changes into his uniform (which he always carries with him, just in case). No matter what the time of day, or what season it is, Nicholas is always seen wearing the same exact coat: a black hoodie with the words "For the Horde" written in red letters. He doesn't know what they're supposed to mean, though. He just likes wearing the coat. Biography: From across the street, one would normally assume Nicholas of being another emo freak, who listens to depressing music and cuts himself. This couldn't be any farther from the truth. In reality, Nutbrown is actually a happy-go lucky kind of guy whenever he's in a good mood. All of friends know that he isn't a sad goth that many people think of him as. There is one, single problem that seems to always seems to turn people off from him: his rude nature. Nutbrown is a nice guy at heart, but his tone of voice sometimes tends to push people's buttons the wrong way. This might piss off the wrong kind of people (the kind that might actually kill him in the end). To be perfectly honest, Nicholas might be an easy entry for the final ten. He would be able to handle the pressures that SOTF usually pushes against many of the children. Why? Well, for one thing, he doesn't give one single shit about nothing. Not even baseball, which he hasn't missed one single practice session for. He just doesn't care if he gets kicked off just before the first game of the season, or if his arm gets broken suddenly. He wouldn't give a damn. This means that if he doesn't care about something or someone, that also means absolutely no mercy for any of his enemies, nor for any of his friends. Nutbrown stays rather calm under pressure, and rarely ever gets angry. Don't expect him to go postal and kill anyone he comes into contact with, like many of the former SOTF His self control, combined with absolutely NO pity or regrets if anything were to happen to him or someone else, basically means he could be an early contender to win V3. Of course, this doesn't mean that he doesn't care about anyone. He loves his family, for one. Nutbrown comes from a large family filled with wealthy benefactors, so he has always had it better than most people his age. His mother Dawn, father Louis, and brother Andrew are the most important people to him. He's going away to college the next school year, however, and if he never saw them again, he wouldn't cry a single tear. He cares about his friends, too. Treats all of them like family. He would do almost anything for them, just like he would with his family. If every single one of his friends happened to disappear the next day without any signs or warnings, sure, he would be quite sad, but he'd move on. Life is full of possibilities, and for something like that to be true, things that you might have grown attached to will have to leave you. That's a part of life, and Nutbrown, no matter how cold he looks when he says it, agrees in it. It's just something he's always believed in. Nothing traumatic ever took place. Nothing horrible happened to turned him into a cold person, unless if you call growing up a normal, healthy life with a family who has given everything to you on a silver platter. Absolutely nothing. It's just who Nutbrown is, and he understands this. No one else knows why he acts like this, and just assume he's under a hell of a lot of stress. This, of course, isn't true whatsoever. Not to mention his strange outlook at life, Nicholas is one of the star baseball players for the Southridge Rebels (The middlefielder, to be precise). He isn't exactly compelled by anything to play baseball, he just likes the game itself. He's usually one of the fastest players on the team, so he can run for long distances without becoming exhausted whatsoever. He also has a very nice swing, and he arms are actually rather built up, so hitting the ball always seems like second nature to him. Time will only tell if this will actually be an advantage for Nicholas, so it all depends on the size of his weapon. If he gets a rather heavy weapon, he'll be able to carry it without any problems. But if his first weapon happens to be a bat, you better believe heads will fly. Advantages: Nutbrown never breaks down and freaks out. He always stays calm under pressure, and not many things actually make him stressful. This maybe because he doesn't give a damn about anything or anyone. That means absolutely no mercy if he killed an innocent person or something along those lines. He also has no regrets about anything that he ever does. This may equal a contender in SOTF who may actually do anything to win the game, and have no regrets about any of it. Not to mention he's a star baseball player, so not only can he run faster than the average student, he'll be able to pick up things with ease, whether it be a person, weapon, or anything else. Disadvantages: Nutbrown has one of the most bipolar drives that any kid in Southridge. One minute, he's all ready to risk it all to win SOTF, the next he wants to just wants to just go to sleep. Hell, he actually might lag behind when the area he's in is being turned into a Danger Zone. Besides, even though he has many different friends in his high school, Nutbrown can sometimes come off as rude towards other people. He is rather loyal to his friends, but when the game gets started, his rude nature might piss off the wrong people. Designated Number: Male Student no. 92 The above biography is as written by Ciel. Any edits or alterations to this publication have been done via the original author. Designated Weapon: Mauser M2 Conclusions: This conclusion seems to have been neglected. Game Evaluations Kills: 'None '''Killed by: 'James Brown '''Collected Weapons: Mauser M2 (issued weapon) Allies: Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: End-game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads containing Nicholas, in chronological order. V3: *Sound and Fury *Hold Me Closer Tiny Dancer *3's & 7's *It Hurts Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about ''Nicholas Nutbrown''. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students